firekeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
The full Firewind discography: everthing that is red needs work: songs need track duration(you find that in this list) lyrics and other information(things like if there is a live version) Cd's Nocturnal Symphony #"Intro" – 0:37 #"Down" – 4:22 #"I'm Not Kind" – 4:44 #"Promised Land" – 5:31 #"Inside" – 6:09 #"Beneath the Eclipsed Moon" (instrumental) – 3:17 #"Lost Dream" – 6:30 #"Distant Thoughts" – 5:15 #"Speed of Terror" – 4:31 #"Nocturnal Symphony" (instrumental) – 4:30 Between Heaven and Hell #"Between Heaven and Hell #"Warrior" – 4:44 #"World of Conflict" – 4:04 #"Destination Forever" – 3:44 #"Oceans" (Instrumental) – 1:49 #"Tomorrow Can Wait" – 5:39 #"Pictured Life" (Scorpions cover) – 3:36 #"Firewind Raging" – 4:26 #"I Will Fight Alone" – 5:09 #"Northern Sky" (Instrumental) – 4:50 #"Fire" – 4:38 #"Who Am I?" – 5:18 #"End of an Era" – 1:52 (Japanese bonus track ) #"Fire" (Demo) – 4:30 (re-release bonus track) #"Destination Forever" (Demo) – 3:28 (re-release bonus track) Burning Earth #"Steal them Blind" – 4:59 #"I Am the Anger" – 3:45 #"Immortal Lives Young" – 6:50 #"Burning Earth" – 4:00 #"The Fire and the Fury" (instrumental) – 5:24 #"You Have Survived" – 5:26 #"Brother's Keeper" – 4:40 #"Waiting Still" – 4:04 #"The Longest Day" – 5:20 #"Still the Winds" – 2:13 (Japanese bonus track) Forged By Fire #"Kill to Live" – 3:41 #"Beware the Beast" – 4:21 #"Tyranny" – 3:29 #"The Forgotten Memory" – 3:42 #"Hate World Hero" – 5:38 #"Escape from Tomorrow" – 3:51 #"Feast of the Savages" (Instrumental) – 4:21 #"Burn in Hell" – 4:38 #"Perished in Flames" – 4:52 #"The Land of Eternity" – 5:53 #"I Confide" – 5:05 (Japanese bonus track) Allegiance #"Allegiance" – 4:41 #"Insanity" – 4:29 #"Falling to Peices" – 4:03 #"Ready to Strike" – 4:35 #"Breaking the Silence" – 4:03 #"Deliverance" – 6:04 #"Till the End of Time" – 4:36 #"Dreamchaser" – 4:07 #"Before the Storm" – 3:42 #"The Essence" – 4:19 #"Where Do We Go from Here?" – 3:57 #"Healing Tool"– 4:43 (Japanese bonus track) #"Demon Nights"– 4:23 (Japanese bonus track) The Premonition #"Into the Fire" – 6:29 #"Head Up High" – 3:46 #"Mercenary Man" – 3:27 #"Angels Forgive Me" – 4:57 #"Remembered" – 3:38 #"My Loneliness" – 4:04 #"Circle of Life" – 4:14 #"The Silent Code" – 4:48 #"Maniac" – 4:55 #"Life Foreclosed" – 4:52 #"Ride to the Rainbow’s End" – 4:30 (Japanese Bonus Track) #"Spirits in a Digital World" – 4:04 (Japanese Bonus Track) #"Mercenary Man (Acoustic)" – 3:54 (Japanese Bonus Track) #"Wild Rose" – 4:23 (Itunes Bonus Track) Days of Defiance # "The Ark Of Lies" # "World On Fire" # "Chariot" # "Embrace The Sun" # "The Departure" # "Heading For The Dawn" # "Broken" # "Cold As Ice" # "Kill In The Name Of Love" # "SKG" # "Losing Faith" # "The Yearning" # "When All Is Said And Done" # "Riding On The Wind" (Itunes Bonus Track) Singels Falling to Pieces #"Falling to Pieces" — 3:20 #"Teenage Idol" — 4:28 #"Demon Nights" — 4:21 Breakin the Silence #"Breakin the Silence" #"Healing Tool" #"Till the End of Time" Mercenary Man #"Mercenary Man #"My Loneliness" #"Spirits in a Digital World" #"Mercenary Man(acoustic)" Live Albums Live Premonition Disc 1 #"Allegiance" #"Insanity" #"Into the Fire" #"Head Up High" #"Mercenary Man" #"Angels Forgive Me" #"My Loneliness" #"Circle of Life" #"The Silent Code" #"Life Foreclosed" Disc 2 #"Destination Forever" #"Keyboard Solo" #"Guitar Solo" #"The Fire and the Fury" #"Drum Solo/Dreamchaser outro" #"Till the End of Time" #"Deliverance" #"Brother's Keeper" #"Between Heaven and Hell" #"I Am the Anger" #"Falling to Pieces" #"Tyranny" Other Tracks #"Believe In Nothing" (Nevermore Cover) — 4:22 #"Little Savage" (Malmsteen Cover) — 5:35 #"My Loneliness(acoustic)" — 4:06 #"Where Do We Go from Here?(acoustic)" — 3:23 #"Overkill Master Piece Schredding in the Night" — 3:55 #"The Greek Jam" #''Breaking the Law" (Judas Priest Cover) — 2:39'' Onofficial albums these are albums that are fan recordings and are NOT OFFICIAL!!!!! Compilation album: Click here for a full list Live bootlegs: Click Here for a full list Music videos #I Am the Anger #The Fire and the Fury #Tyranny #Falling to Pieces #Breaking the Silence #Mercenary Man #Head Up High